hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Garfield's 2018 Pacific hurricane season
The 2018 Pacific hurricane season was slightly above average, due to a warm ENSO neutral phase during the season. However, most of the storms were weak. Despite having 17 named storms, which is above average, it had 6 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes, which is near-average. This was the lowest hurricane toll since at least 2010. However, there were plenty of long-lived and intense hurricanes. There were some notable storms. In June, Tropical Storm Aletta made landfall in Mexico. In August, Hurricane Gilma became a Category 5 Hurricane but did not threaten land, and Tropical Storm John made landfall in Mexico as a weak storm. In September, Hurricane Lane became the strongest landfalling storm that year, crossing over Mexico as a strong C2 Hurricane. In October, Tropical Storm Paul was the final storm to make landfall in Mexico. The season closed with Tropical Storm Rosa on November 11. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:18/05/2016 till:20/05/2016 color:TS text:"Aletta (TS)" From:07/06/2016 till:11/06/2016 color:TS text:"Bud (TS)" From:14/06/2016 till:21/06/2016 color:C3 text:"Carlotta (C3)" From:29/06/2016 till:03/07/2016 color:TS text:"Daniel (TS)" From:01/07/2016 till:06/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Emilia (C1)" From:10/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:TS text:"Fabio (TS)" From:13/07/2016 till:23/07/2016 color:C5 text:"Gilma (C5)" From:14/07/2016 till:17/07/2016 color:TS text:"Hector (TS)" From:21/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:C2 text:"Ileana (C2)" Barset:break From:25/07/2016 till:28/07/2016 color:TD text:"Ten-E (TD)" From:29/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 color:TS text:"John (TS)" From:04/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:TS text:"Kristy (TS)" From:16/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Lane (C3)" From:04/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Miriam (C4)" From:14/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:TS text:"Norman (TS)" From:16/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TS text:"Olivia (TS)" From:12/10/2016 till:15/10/2016 color:TS text:"Paul (TS)" From:10/11/2016 till:11/11/2016 color:TS text:"Rosa (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season's activity was reflected with an accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 107, which is considered average. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is only calculated for full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Storms Tropical Storm Aletta Tropical Storm Bud Hurricane Carlotta Tropical Storm Daniel Hurricane Emilia Tropical Storm Fabio Hurricane Gilma Tropical Storm Hector Hurricane Ileana Tropical Depression Ten-E Tropical Storm John Tropical Storm Kristy Hurricane Lane Hurricane Miriam Tropical Storm Norman Tropical Storm Olivia Tropical Storm Paul Tropical Storm Rosa Season Effects Storm Names These names were used to identify tropical storms and hurricanes in the year of 2018. These are the same names that were used in 2012, and as no names were retired, these names will also be used in 2024. Central Pacific No tropical storms formed in the Central Pacific this year. Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Notable Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Neutral season